Power of Alcohol
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Kuroko mabuk. Akashi kewalahan mengatasinya. #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


"Aku pulang ..."

Akashi Seijuuro menghela napas lega ketika memasuki ruangan asramanya. Dia terlalu letih sampai-sampai barang yang ada di tangannya dicampakkan begitu saja ke lantai. Tubuhnya nyaris seperti mayat hidup itu dihempaskan ke atas sofa empuk yang membuat Akashi mendesah nyaman karenanya.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-kun," ujar seorang lelaki yang baru muncul dari arah dapur. Pemuda bersurai biru ini menatap heran kelakuan roommatenya itu. "Makan malam kali ini sup tofu, 'kan?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Akashi memberikan jawaban hanya mengangkat tangan rendah, kemudian meraih bantal sofa. Kuroko –nama si pemuda bersurai biru tersebut– kembali menatap Akashi bingung. Diliriknyalah berbagai tas dan map kuliah Akashi yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, kemudian memaklumi bahwa sikap Akashi saat ini menandakan tubuh pemuda tersebut sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"Tapi, sup tofu buatanku tidak enak, Akashi-kun," katanya sambil mendekati Akashi. Pakaian rumahnya berupa kaos oblong berwarna biru dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ditambah celemek berwarna biru muda itu terlihat cocok padanya. Tak ada respon dari pernyataan Kuroko membuat dirinya terpaksa memutar otak. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Akashi belum mati.

"Sup tofu buatanku akan lebih enak jika ditambahkan wakame. Akashi-kun mau?"

Sebenarnya, Kuroko tidak ingin membuat Akashi marah.

Akashi meresponnya kali ini, mungkin karena mendengar nama makanan yang dibencinya. Kalimat panjang yang dilontarkannya seolah-olah melampiaskan rasa letih.

"Seharusnya kau tahu jika aku sangat lelah menghadapi dosen-dosen kurang ajar itu, Tetsuya. Maksudmu, kau menyuruhku memasak makan malam? Terserahmu saja. Kau ingin memasak apalah, aku tak peduli. Aku bisa makan apa saja, kecuali benda menjijikan itu tentunya. Aku ingin istirahat."

Kuroko terdiam. Menghela napas berat ketika mendengar ucapan Akashi. Dia sudah salah bicara ...

Dan dia membuat Akashi marah.

 **... maaf**

~Drugs No, Study Yes!~

Mata biru itu setengah terbuka. Beberapa kali nyaris tertutup sempurna. Seharusnya, tubuh mungilnya itu diistirahatkan di atas ranjang nan empuk di kamarnya, namun tubuh itu dipaksakan tetap tegak oleh si pemilik. Duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di dinding dengan berbagai tumpukan buku yang berada di depan matanya.

"Sialan ...," ujarnya pelan sambil memijit hidungnya pelan. Dia paksakan lagi matanya untuk tetap terbuka untuk melihat deretan tulisan menyebalkan yang kini membuatnya cukup muak.

"Yo, Tetsu!"

Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh ke arah samping kanannya. Seseorang berkulit gelap yang merupakan teman seangkatan itu menyapanya dengan beberapa botol yang digenggam oleh tangan kekar itu.

"Aomine-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Tetsu! Ujung lorong ini adalah tempatku biasanya nongkrong dengan Kise malam-malam. Jarang melihatmu disini ... dengan tumpukan buku pula! Sudah larut,tahu!"

"Maafkan aku, Aomine-kun. Sebenarnya, aku ingin ke perpustakaan, tapi sudah ditutup. Aku ... membuat Akashi-kun marah lagi," dia menutupi wajah dengan buku. "Dia sedang menonton televisi, aku tak berani menganggunya."

Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan sedikit cemas. "Hm, apa cuma perasaanku atau Akashi sering marah semenjak satu kamar denganmu,Tetsu? Aneh,ya. Padahal saat SMP, dia tak semarah itu ...," Aomine duduk di samping Kuroko, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman. "Atau ... kau yang berlebihan menganggapnya marah? Yah, sebenarnya kau tak perlu sampai segitunya seperti ini. Di pojokan lorong sambil membaca buku membuatmu tampak seperti orang kesepian saja!"

"Aku sedang mencari bahan skripsiku. Kau sendiri? Skripsimu bagaimana, Aomine-kun?"

"Yah, aku juga sedang mencarinya, tapi aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu! Malas sekali ... dan aku lelah mengerjakan skripsi!"

Aomine setengah berteriak, Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Setelah puas berteriak, Aomine mengambil minuman yang diambilnya tadi dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. Sarafnya refleks menutupi hidungnya sambil menatap minuman yang tengah dipegang oleh mantan cahaya saat SMP-nya itu.

"Aomine-kun, itu ..."

"Mau,Tetsu?" Aomine menawarkan. "Sebenarnya ini untuk Kise, tapi masih ada lagi kok. Tinggalkan saja deh skripsi itu. Sudah malam," dia menghempaskan buku yang dipegang Kuroko, "dan minum. Waktu ini pas untuk minum-minum!"

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Aku tidak ingin ..."

"Ayolah, Tetsu! Sekali-kali! Kita sudah cukup umur kok!"

Kuroko menatap minuman yang diberikan Aomine dengan ragu.

~Drugs No, Study Yes!~

Dijuluki "Kiseki no Sedai"

Kami bertemu di saat usia kami beranjak dewasa.

Ketika dia menatapku dengan senyuman indah sambil berkata, "Aku sedikit tertarik padanya."

Sejak dari itulah, aku menyukainya.

Menyukai seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

Rambut merah krimsonnya, mata merahnya, aura berwibawanya, dan jiwa kepemimpinannya yang mampu mengatur anggota tim yang lain untuk latihan sesuai keinginannya. Bahkan dia mampu menjadi wakil kapten pada saat kelas satu.

Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat kami bersama dengan semuanya.

Namun, hatiku hancur setelah mendengarnya...

Mendengar berita yang mengejutkan hati serta jiwa.

Hancur ...

"A-Apa-ssu?!"

"Yang benar saja! Keluarga mereka menyetujuinya?! Gila!"

"Itu masih rencana dan ini rahasia-nanodayo! Suara kalian terlalu keras!"

Kuning, biru tua, dan hijau itu heboh, namun aku bisa mendengarnya.

Mendengarnya dengan jelas ...

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Nah, sang bintang telah datang.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa-nanodayo!"

"Iya-ssu! Ka-Kami sedang pemanasan kok! Iya, 'kan? Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi!"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk membalas pertanyaan dari Kise-kun. Murasakibara-kun tidak merespon, hanya memakan snacknya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Begitu? Lanjutkan latihan kalian, aku ingin membahas sesuatu dengan Nijimura-san."

Wajah yang lain tidak nampak seperti biasanya ketika Akashi berkata seperti itu ... Terlebih lagi pada saat dia mengucapkan nama kapten kami.

"Tadi dia bilang 'ingin', bukan 'akan' ! Jangan-jangan itu–"

"Pfft! Jangan-jangan mereka mau– ah~"

"Aominecchi!" Kise-kun memukul keras kepala mesum Aomine-kun. "Jangan-ssu! Midorimacchi sudah bilang kalau itu rahasia, 'kan?!"

"Ittai,Kise! Tapi, kau tidak harus memukulku juga, 'kan!?"

"Ini salah Aominecchi karena suaramu terlalu keras-ssu!"

"Hah? Jadi, ini salahku?!"

"Kalian berdua, hentikan-nodayo!"

Aku tertawa pelan melihat pertengkaran mereka. Suara mereka cukup kencang, semoga Akashi-kun tidak terganggu. Jika begitu, aku yakin suasana lapangan akan kacau nantinya.

"Kuro-chin ..."

Aku menolehkan kepala kepada Murasakibara-kun yang sangat tinggi itu. Bahkan aku harus menaikkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Kenapa kau tertawa melihat mereka bertengkar?" tanyanya sambil membuka bungkus stik maibou.

"Apa ada yang salah jika aku tertawa, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Tidak,nyam ... Hanya saja nyam, tertawa Kuro-chin seperti menghibur diri, kraus. Terlalu datar,nyam."

Eh? Mengapa Murasakibara-kun sampai bisa berbicara seperti itu?

Menghibur diri? Ah, mungkin kau ada benarnya.

"Murasakibara, jangan makan di sela latihan-nanodayo!"

"Hehh?"

Benar ... Kau ingin tahu alasannya, Murasakibara-kun?

"Kuroko juga! Jangan bengong terus-nanodayo!"

Alasannya karena ...

"Baik!"

Hatiku terlalu sakit mengetahui bahwa Akashi-kun bertunangan dengan Nijimura-senpai.

Semenjak mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit tersebut, aku berusaha untuk melupakan segala hal tentangmu.

Segala hal mengenai makanan kesukaanmu, kebiasaanmu, sikapmu, dan hal-hal yang kau benci.

Segala hal mengenai seseorang yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

Ingin kulupakan semua tentang dirimu.

Namun, setelah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha melupakanmu ...

Usahaku sia-sia berkat satu kata yang keluar dari mulutku setelah beberapa tahun kita tak berjumpa.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Tetsuya."

Dan kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan bagiku adalah ...

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan tinggal satu kamar denganmu."

Tak bisa dipercaya ...

"K-Kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

Dia hanya membalasku dengan ucapan singkat, "Kau dan aku sekamar di asrama ini."

Usahaku untuk moveon gagal, Bakashi!

Dengan pindahnya disini sebagai roommate-ku, rasa sukaku bukan semakin menghilang, namun semakin besar.

Aku mengingat kembali bahwa dia menyukai sup tofu.

Aku mengingat kembali bahwa dia membenci makanan manis dan juga rumput laut.

Aku mengingat kembali bahwa dia tidak suka dibantah.

Aku mengingat kembali bahwa dia membenci anjing yang tidak patuh padanya sampai-sampai Nigou, anjingku nyaris dibuang olehnya.

Aku kembali jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku pernah membaca sebuah novel yang bertemakan CLBK ( Cinta Lama Belum Kelar ), namun aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa akan mengalaminya sendiri.

Cinta pertama ... Gagal moveon ...

Cinta, cinta, cinta! Itu hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan, kau tahu?

Karena terlalu menyakitkan, aku tak berani menanyakan apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Nijimura-senpai, walau rasa ingin tahuku sudah bergelora di dalam hatiku.

"Kenapa kau memilih Universitas Tokyo, Akashi-kun? Kudengar kau akan pindah ke Amerika ...," tanyaku, _'dengan Nijimura Shuuzou,'_ lanjutku dalam hati.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

Maaf, aku tidak sanggup bertanya lanjutannya. Hatiku masih belum siap menerima kenyataan.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja ..."

Bagaimana ini?

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menahan perasaan ini?

Kapan aku siap menerima kenyataan?

Apa aku harus terus-menerus menahan perasaanku? Atau mengungkapkan perasaanku yang kemungkinan besar akan ditolak?

Ini menyakitkan sekali...

 _Kami-sama_ , tolong aku ...

~Drugs No, Study Yes!~

"Oh, kau sudah selesai menyiapkan mental untuk bercumbu dengan guntingku, Daiki, Ryouta?"

"A-Akashicchi, jangan salahkan aku! Ketika aku bertemu dengan mereka, Kurokocchi sudah seperti ini-ssu!"

Mata heterochrom itu menatap tajam ke arah Aomine Daiki.

"Daiki," ujarnya dingin seolah meminta alasan.

"A-Ah, i-itu ...," Aomine hanya bergumam gagap. "A-Aku sebenarnya tak menyangka dia akan mabuk dengan meminum satu botol ..."

"Satu botol?! Kau gila, Aominecchi! Kurokocchi baru pertama kali-ssu! Kau ingin dia sakit-sakitan besok?!"

"Bagaimana sebagai gantinya aku mengambil darahmu sepuluh kali lebih banyak dari yang sudah diminum oleh Tetsuya?"

Aomine meneguk ludah. Dirinya terpojok disini. Sangat terpojok! Bahkan Kise tidak mendukungnya...

"Kau juga berniat meminum alkohol, Ryouta? Aku tidak ingin asrama ini dipenuhi oleh bau alkohol."

"Tentu tidak mau-ssu! Aominecchi menawarkanku, tapi aku langsung menolaknya-ssu!"

Dengan perkataan Kise seperti itu, Aomine semakin terpojok.

 _'Sialan kau,Kise!'_

Akashi menghela napas. "Keluar. Biar aku yang mengurus Tetsuya."

Aomine dan Kise hanya menurut. Walau hati mereka cemas dengan keadaan pemuda mungil itu, tetapi gunting Akashi sudah keluar dari sakunya yang memaksa mereka untuk keluar, khususnya untuk Aomine. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mempercayakan Kuroko kepada Akashi dan berharap bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Ini salah Aominecchi!"

"Mana kutahu! Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika dia akan menerimanya!"

Kise terbatuk mendengarnya. "Hah? Bukan dipaksa-ssu?"

"Kau pikir aku ini penjahat,hah? Tak mungkin aku memaksanya minum, aku hanya menawarkan!"

"Eh? Kenapa Kurokocchi mau-ssu?"

"Entahlah? Memangnya aku tahu? Stress,mungkin."

~Drugs No, Study Yes!~

Akashi memijit hidungnya. Bau alkohol memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ruangannya berbagi pada Kuroko. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko, dia bisa mengetahuinya.

Tapi, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kuroko akan mabuk-mabukan seperti yang dilakukan beberapa anak kuliah stress yang pernah tertangkap kedapatan minum–termasuk Aomine tentunya–.

"Tetsuya, jangan tidur disini," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan badan Kuroko yang terkapar lemas di lantai.

"Hah? Terserahku! Diam kau!"

Akashi sedikit shock ketika Kuroko membentaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia mendapatkan ekspresi seperti itu dari pemuda datar ini. Maklum, dia sedang mabuk. Dia berada di luar kendali kesadarannya.

"Jangan membantahku, Tetsuya! Bangun!" Dia sengaja meninggikan suaranya. Apa dia perlu mencari cara untuk mengatasi orang mabuk dengan cepat?

"Diam! Kau siapaku?! Beraninya memerintah!"

Keajaiban.

Kuroko mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Akashi.

Apa besok akan ada hujan meteor?

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Turuti perintahku."

"Bwek!" Kuroko menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kan kau yang capek. Pergi sana. Apa yang terjadi padaku, yah itu urusanku!"

"Oh, jika kau mati atau pingsan, aku tak akan mempedulikanmu? Kita sudah kenal lama. Setidaknya aku memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai teman sekamarmu."

"Diam! Aku benci kau! Pergi!"

Akashi memijit pelipisnya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kuroko secara paksa. Tubuh Kuroko terlalu ringan, membuat Akashi lebih mudah menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kau beristirahat di kamarmu."

"Lepaskan aku!" Kuroko menggerakkan kakinya secara brutal. "Dasar genit! Gendong orang tanpa izin! Maho! Maho!"

Teriakan Kuroko serta pemberontakan darinya membuat Akashi kesulitan menggendongnya. Seperti anak anjing yang tak ingin patuh pada majikannya. Dia tak suka itu. Namun, dia masih sadar diri bahwa orang yang digendongannya adalah temannya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin digendong, turuti perintahku."

"Hah, berani kau memerintahku! Brengsek! Turunkan aku!"

Pergerakan Akashi terhenti begitu saja sampai di depan pintu kamar Kuroko.

"Hoiy, lepaskan!"

"Heh," Akashi tertawa pelan, "melihatmu seperti ini, terasa seperti keajaiban."

"Hah?" Wajah Kuroko tampak bingung dengan perkataan Akashi. Akashi yang berhenti bergerak membuat Kuroko ikut diam, memeluk leher Akashi agar tubuhnya tetap seimbang. Maaf, itu dilakukan karena terpaksa.

Akashi terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Kuroko. Wajah yang biasanya tampak datar dengan minim ekspresi, namun sekarang merona merah akibat mabuk yang ditambah ekspresi marah, kesal, dan bingung. Sangat jarang dia berekspresi seperti itu. Entah mengapa, Akashi ingin mengabadikannya di dalam sebuah album untuk mempermalukannya suatu saat nanti.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan isi ruangan Kuroko yang tampak rapi, kecuali sebuah meja dengan berbagai buku berantakan disana. Si Merah nyaris melupakan buku-buku yang dibawa Kise di depan sana. Yang pasti itu sangat berantakan dan beberapa sudah robek akibat pemilik buku itu sendiri.

Sebelum Kuroko memulai pemberontakannya, Akashi mencampakkan tubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjang.

"Ugh. Hoiy!"

"Tetsuya, orang sepertimu sangat berbahaya ketika mabuk. Lebih baik kau beristirahat dan jangan keluar dari kamar ini sebelum kau sadar sepenuhnya."

Kembali keajaiban. Kuroko menarik kerah baju Akashi dan membentaknya, "Urusanmu itu apa?! Jangan pedulikan aku! Pergi dari sini! Keluar!"

"Tetsuya, tenang! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Bodoh! Kau orang bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

Mata Akashi terbuka lebar, kaget melihat air yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Tunggu, Tetsuya –"

 _'Kenapa?'_

"Bodoh!" Kuroko mendorong kuat tubuh Akashi hingga tubuh itu terhempas. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menutupi wajahnya menggunakan selimut.

"Kkh. Tetsuya –" Dia merintih dan kembali disembur oleh teriakan.

"Pergi kau! Pergi! Pergi! Pergi kau dari sini! Aku sangat membencimu! Benci! Pergi!"

Teriakan Kuroko menggema di kamar serta isak tangis yang bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Akashi. Akashi hanya diam dan kembali memijit kepalanya yang sedikit berputar akibat bau alkohol.

Hening menyapa beberapa saat walau isakan tangis terdengar beberapa kali.

Kuroko diam. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk mengenal situasi. Bawaannya hanyalah marah, marah dan marah. Dia sudah hilang kendali sepenuhnya.

Perlahan dia mengeluarkan kepalanya. Mencari keberadaan Akashi Seijuuro. Wajahnya masih memerah dan berekspresi melongo seperti orang bingung. Menurut Akashi ...,

"Tetsuya."

Itu tampak sangat manis.

"Sudah kubilang," Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya, "pergi kau!"

BRUK!

Serangan Kuroko dihentikan oleh Akashi. Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Akashi segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan menguncinya di atas kepala Kuroko. Tentu saja si Biru Muda itu ingin memberontak, namun terlambat. Akashi terlebih dahulu menindih tubuh mungilnya.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, Tetsuya," Dia menahan tangan Kuroko yang satunya lagi. "Tenangkan dirimu."

Kuroko terdiam. Wajahnya masih merona dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Air mata masih terus jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Di mata dwiwarna itu,

Kuroko Tetsuya seperti mangsa yang pasrah dimakan.

"Bodoh," ujarnya pelan sambil menatap Akashi dengan tatapan sayu. "Aku membencimu!" lanjutnya lagi dengan teriakan.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Karena kau bodoh!"

"Aku? Bodoh?" Akashi menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu."

"Tak mau! Kau sangat bodoh! Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi! Pergi!"

"Muncul lagi ... ?"

"Pergi saja ke Amerika sana!"

Hm?

Amerika?

"Untuk apa aku pergi ke sana, Tetsuya?"

"Pergi saja kau dari kehidupanku!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya! Tenangkan dirimu!"

Suara Akashi meninggi, lebih tinggi dari kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroko.

"Sebelum yang lainnya heran dengan kelakuanmu, aku akan membuatmu sadar. Aku memaklumi jika kau sedang 'tidak sadar' dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kurasa, setelah umpatan-umpatan itu tidak terucap olehmu, kita bisa beristirahat.

Jadi, katakan. Untuk apa aku pergi ke Amerika?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, "Kuliah lah!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pergi kau sana dengan si Nijimura itu! Pergi!"

Akashi sedikit terkejut mendengar nama itu, "Nijimura ... kau bilang?"

"Ya! Pergi saja sana!" Kuroko mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Kata 'Pergi' tak bosan dia lontarkan. "Kalian bertunangan. Kalian menikah. Kalian memilik anak. Aku tak peduli!"

Kini, Akashi semakin heran.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

"Kau bertunangan dengannya, 'kan?! Untuk apa kau muncul lagi!? Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku! Pergi!"

Akashi terdiam. Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali ketika mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Tidak sampai tiga detik, dia tertawa melihat pemuda mabuk ini.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan,hah?"

"Darimana kau mendengar itu, Tetsuya? Pandai sekali kau membuat sebuah cerita ... Pertunangan itu dibatalkan."

...

Kuroko terdiam. Terkejut lebih tepatnya.

Di ... batalkan?

"A ...pa?"

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nijimura-san memilih Haizaki Shougo. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya."

Kuroko terdiam. Wajahnya memerah akibat malu, yang untungnya dapat tertutupi oleh rona merah akibat mabuknya.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Cemburu?"

"Tidak!" Kuroko refleks menyangkal. "Untuk apa aku cemburu?!"

"Jika tidak, kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi ke sana? Atau kau memang tidak suka keberadaanku disini?"

"B-Bukan seperti itu– "

"Lalu? Kau menyukaiku?"

"H-Hah?" Kuroko mendadak tsundere. Akashi tersenyum menyeringai. "Ma-Mana mungkin aku menyu– "

Dibungkam.

Mulutnya terpaksa ditutup. Bukan dengan tangan, melainkan mulut Akashi mencium Kuroko secara paksa. Ciuman itu cukup ganas, yang membuat bibir Kuroko sedikit terluka.

"Nngh."

Awalnya dia memberontak. Namun, sensasi tersendiri membuatnya terdiam. Kuroko menikmatinya, Akashi sangat yakin itu. Kuroko yang membiarkan aksinya itu membuat Akashi menyeringai.

Lidah itu dipaksanya masuk ke dalam gua hangat. Kuroko tidak memberontak. Membiarkan mulutnya serasa di kocok dengan lidah Akashi yang terus menerus memainkan isi mulutnya.

"A-Ak– " Pergerakan Kuroko yang semakin melemah membuat Akashi terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia, menemukan wajah Kuroko yang memerah dengan mata masih tergenang air mata dan juga sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka berlumuran saliva. Tidak lupa dengan tatapan mata sayunya.

Itu tampak menggoda hati Akashi.

"Kau manis sekali, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi karena pusing. Dia sangat mual dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Kenapa ...kau melakukan ...ini?" tanya Kuroko sebelum kesadarannya akan menghilang.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya," ucapnya sambil berbisik di telinga Kuroko.

"Bohong. Kau mencintai Nijimura."

Akashi terkekeh melihat ekspresi cemberut dari Kuroko, tak lupa dengan rona merahnya.

"Tak mendengar ucapanku? Dia memilih Haizaki Shougo dan aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya."

"Tapi –"

"Sst," Akashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kuroko yang sedikit terbuka. Astaga, itu memancing Akashi untuk menciumnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Tetsuya. Kau membenciku karena 'itu'?"

"B-Bukan se–"

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku?"

Entah mengapa, Akashi mendapat pukulan cukup keras di dada bidangnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peka, Bakashi!"

"Kuterima ejekan itu," Akashi menyeringai. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Kuroko terdiam. Tidak, dia tidak boleh diam. Dia mengucapkannya walau sedikit berantakan,

"Aku mencintaimu, Baka!"

"Pengakuan yang bagus," Akashi mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Kuroko dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang, istirahatlah. Tidur membuat kepalamu terasa lebih dingin."

Akashi berpindah posisi dengan tidur menghadap Kuroko dengan tangan kanan menopang kepalanya, sementara tangan kirinya terus menerus memberikan belaian lembut pada Kuroko. Sangat nyaman ...

"Aku ingin melakukan 'sesuatu'."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk lemah, menurut layaknya anjing baik yang mudah diatur.

Akashi tersenyum menyeringai. Kuroko sangatlah manis dengan berbagai ekspresi tadi, sayang dia tidak bisa memotretnya. Kekuatan alkohol memang luar biasa, sampai bisa membuat Kuroko Out of Character seperti itu.

"Selamat tidur, Tetsuyaku sayang," bisiknya sambil mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas dan beberapa bagian di wajah manisnya.

Dalam hati, Kuroko Tetsuya bersyukur,

Bersyukur atas perbuatannya meminum benda laknat tersebut.

~END~

 _Power of Alcohol_

 _Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction_

 _By : Ivy-chan9_

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Terinspirasi dari Kuroko no Basket S3 CD5 - Nijimura Shuuzou dan doujinshi RenRi - You're too drunk, Corporal! By UNAP!_

 _Tema : Gagal Move On, First Love, CLBK_

 _Summary :_

 _"Kuroko mabuk. Akashi kewalahan mengatasinya. #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"U-Ukh."

Baru saja dia membuka mata, kepalanya sudah diserang rasa sakit. Kuroko Tetsuya bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kini, dia merasa mual. Segeralah dia berdiri menuju kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan apapun atau 'siapapun' di dalam kamarnya. Dia muntahkan seluruh isi makanan dalam perutnya dan terbatuk. Bau alkohol semakin membuat dunianya berputar dan perutnya terasa dikocok. Dia benar-benar sakit.

Kuroko berjalan lunglai menuju dapur, ingin mencari segelas air untuk mendinginkan tenggorokannya yang cukup kering.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya nyaris terhempas jika tangannya tidak memegang meja makan. Kepalanya pusing dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Kejadian-kejadian malam sebelumnya sama sekali tidak diingat olehnya.

"Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko menoleh lemas kepada Akashi yang barusaja keluar dari kamar miliknya. "A-Akashi-kun," panggilnya pelan, "apa yang terjadi padaku? Kepalaku sakit sekali,ukh."

Akashi menguap perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan, "Kau masih pusing bukan? Istirahat saja dulu, kemudian akan kuceritakan semuanya yang terjadi kemarin malam."

Akashi memegang kedua bahu Kuroko yang membuat si surai biru jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko hanya menurut akan perbuatan Akashi. "Ng?"

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, mengapa tubuhmu berbau alkohol?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya."

~END~


End file.
